The present invention concerns a housing comprising a bottom part and a top part that are connected to each other by a screw connection.
The prior art discloses various possibilities for connecting a top part and a bottom part of a housing to each other. The publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,878 discloses strap hinges with terminal base parts that are invisible from the exterior but require a plurality of comparatively large channels within the housing in which they are guided and blocked by terminal stops. Assembly and terminal blocking of such base parts is complex. The publication WO 2006/015805 discloses a housing onto which covers can be placed onto the ends and screw-connected to the housing. The screw connection of the covers is clearly visible.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a connecting possibility for connecting the top part with the bottom part that requires little mounting space, is visually pleasing, and requires minimal assembly expenditure.